


Your Vertigo Shtick

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dramatic Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Overhearing Sex, Sibling Incest, Tragicomedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglor jealously listens in on Maedhros and Fingon having sex, with artistic consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Vertigo Shtick

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [merryismaytime2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/merryismaytime2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Maedhros and Fingon have sex while Maglor listens jealously and beats off to thoughts of his brother fucking him.
> 
> The title is from Lady Gaga's _Bad Romance_.

“Findekáno!” The exclaimed word in Maedhros’s voice was breathless, teasing, full of laughter, and Maglor's head turned at it. 

The door to Maedhros' room was open, and Maglor peered around the corner of the door briefly. Maedhros and Fingon were curled up together on Maedhros' bed, and Fingon was whispering something shocking in Maedhros’s ear, something that made them both laugh low under their breath. The two of them were both fully dressed, bright golden light spilling across the bed. 

They were more intimate together than anything Maglor had ever seen before, and his mouth went dry as he watched them out of the corner of his eye. Maedhros, long and lean, lay on his back with his hair draped over the pillow, Fingon, shorter and stockier, lay with an arm casually over Maedhros' chest, his mouth at Maedhros' ear, on his side with Maedhros' arm around him. 

Maglor could see also that Maitimo was aroused, the outline of his trousers bulging more than usual. When he saw that he caught his breath, going instantly hard, suppressing a cry that would have drawn their attention to him. He stepped away from the door, edging quietly down the hall and into his own room, where he closed and locked the door. 

Collapsing down on his bed, his hand immediately headed for his cock. He could not help but imagine it was Maedhros' hand on him, stroking him, looking at him as he did so with the same look he always gave Fingon, that hungry devoted look, as though he wasn't sure whether to devour him alive or fall to his knees in worship. 

Maglor could barely hold out a minute under the weight of that imagined stare before he came helplessly, his other hand a fist pressed to his mouth to suppress his moans. 

Distant, he heard them stirring in the other room, and Maedhros' door shut with a firm click, locking them in. A burst of Maedhros' delighted laughter came through, abruptly cut off. It must have been a kiss that cut it off. That’s what Maglor would have done: taken Maedhros' face in his hands and kissed him like brothers shouldn’t kiss, plunged his tongue into his mouth, leaving him looking ravished, shaken with the intensity of Maglor's desire. 

Maglor's hand, still on his cock, began to move again, slowly coaxing himself back to hardness. A long moan, drifting through from the other room, not entirely obscured by the closed doors between - the walls were thin - helped with that. Maedhros again, and Fingon must have been on his knees - again, what he would have done, taking Maedhros' cock in his mouth, sucking it, worshipping it. 

His brother’s cock was long and lean, like himself, and grew only a little when he got hard. He imagined taking just the end in his mouth, slowly letting it slip past his lips, his tongue sweeping over the head of it, pressing against the little slit in the middle. Slowly but firmly Maedhros would press in, and soon Maglor would be shaking with the need to swallow around him, to let him rut mindlessly. Maglor wanted him to hold his hair and fuck his face, guide his head in its movements, take his pleasure how he would. 

Maglor was trembling, caught between desire and the need to keep quiet, hand over his own mouth again, imagining it was his brother's hand, pressing him down into the pillows, whispering secret filthy things about what he wanted to do. From the other room, he could hear Fingon gasp out words he couldn't quite catch, and imagined that they were what he would say to Maedhros if he had the chance: “Fuck me, Maitimo, take me. I’m yours, always and entirely!” A drawer slammed shut in the other room, and Maedhros was saying something Maglor couldn't hear, low and teasing. They were laughing softly together, and Fingon suddenly groaned again, drawn out and breathless. 

The bed in the other room began to creak rhythmically, and Maglor stroked himself in time with their fucking. His own bed was creaking too, but he was long past caring, thrusting up into his hand, eyes squeezed shut, biting his other hand now to stop his moans. He heard Fingon cry out Maedhros' name, and Maedhros moan incoherently in response, and he responded too, unable to hold back or stop making noise. Thank the Valar it’s only the three of us in the house and they are too occupied to care, he thought. 

He heard them fall down onto the bed together, in what must be a sticky tangle of arms and legs. Maedhros' hair would be loose and wild against the sheets, a light in his eyes. Maglor imagined himself looking down at Maedhros, curled up there with Fingon, and that Maedhros would see him, and the light in his eyes would shine brighter.

“Dear brother,” Maedhros said inside Maglor's imagination, “I was thinking of you.” And with that Maglor came, silent now, lips pressed together hard, spilling over his hand. Suddenly too sensitive, he let go of his cock, and went limp against the sheets of his bed, his brother smiling at him in his mind, inviting Maglor into his bed. 

"This is hopelessly forbidden," Maglor breathed, turning his face into his pillow as tears began to fall from his eyes. Maedhros was too close to breaking the laws with Fingon as it was. "But our hearts did not make these laws, the Valar did, and I cannot help the fact that Maitimo is everything to me, and so shall ever be." 

After a moment, he glanced up at his harp across the room, and wiped his eyes. The tragic romance of the situation was appealing, and perhaps he could work some of the complicated emotions into a song. 

Several months later, 'Lover, Lover, My Shieldbrother' became Tirion's newest hit, sending the gossips reeling with the scandalous nature of the lyrics. And many years after that, in Beleriand, the song remained popular due to hearsay that it was the song Fingon had sung in Thangorodrim and Maedhros had responded to. When Maglor heard that rumour, he could only laugh.


End file.
